


Around the Clock

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Come Inflation, Death Threats, Detective Kang Yeosang, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Gang Violence, Gangs, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Threats, Torture, Violence, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: No one can help him, no one will hear him.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

Yeosang’s body was on fire, his feet hitting the marble tiles, scraped by the chair and browned by coffee spills.

He’s covered in a blanket still, he hasn’t let it go in three days, the only amount of comfort and safety he’s had touch him. He’s so broken, so tainted and used ever since he’s escaped.

“Detective Kang. It’s so great to see you.” Jaebum walked into the interrogation room with two cups, one coffee and the other, green tea.” I know you’re not a fan of coffee, I hope that didn’t change.”

Yeosang felt like a shell of his former self. He used to be an assassin. Skilled with aim so crisp he can shoot through the center of a single sheet of paper through the spaces of someone’s finger. The stench of death moved him up to a detective. With enough wit and intelligence, he always got who he needed.

Things went left, very left.

Jaebum tried to move around the table to hug his old partner.Upon wrapping his arms around Yeosang , he noticed the way he tried to pull away and curl in.

He felt so dead. So lifeless in his hands. Eyes wide and blown. Whatever he seen, however he was tortured took an extreme toll on his body.

He had scars upon scars. His skin still bruised and red below his collarbone. Hickeys planted along his neck and the redness of the tight, lingerie he was forced to step into.

“I want you to start from the beginning. Tell me everything. They can’t hurt you anymore. The second you tell us everything, they are all fucked.”

//

His mind was hazy. He remembered being bashed in the head, his eyes demanding to shut quickly to keep the glass from damaging them. He wasn’t knocked out, he felt his feet humming as they were dragged from the scene.

A night club where his alleged men were, his alleged whip-bearers and whiskey scented thieves.

“You’re _very_ pretty.” He remembered having whispered down his neck while he sat at the bar stool. The man licked his lips, voice deep like thunder while he looked behind Yeosang .” Let me buy you a drink.”

Yeosang had his own drink between his hands, a margarita he sipped every few minutes to fit in.

The drink that was placed in front of him was fizzing and wasn’t the traditional amber of Hennessy.A slight light orange missing it’s depth.

He ignored the man, he was busy. He had things to do. He didn’t have time to be drugged. Yeosang stood up and left without another word and left the small droplet of his drink left in the cup. He moved and twisted through the bodies of dancing people towards the back of the club where the couches were.

The man followed.

“Seems fitting.” He murmured and sat down next to Yeosang, a hand finding his thighs and squeezing it.

“I have a boyfriend.” Yeosang promptly swatted his hand away.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t need him to be everywhere I am.” Yeosang countered, and the man stared him down with those eyes once again.

“I think you’re bluffing.” The man smirks.

“I’m _pretty_ enough to have a boyfriend.” Yeosang was about to stand, he needed some distance between him and this creature. 

The violence erupted like a volcano. He was dragged out after the glass shattered on his head, everyone to engrossed in their drunken minds and dancing to notice. They’ll believe he’s drunk, he’s had too much and now his friend was guiding him out by his arms.

He was shoved into a black car and locked into place by the seatbelt.

//

Any small movement ignited his senses. He didn’t lift his head immediately when he woke up. He kept his body limp to appear like he wasn’t shaken and took a peek at the floor. He was on a carpet, presumably a house with the way it spread under the tv, a rug under the coffee table a few shades darker. If he panned his eyes a little more there was the kitchen. The room he was in was wide, assessing that, if he screamed no one would hear below or above.

This was most definitely a house. Possibly bought with illegal money with the crystal of the coffee table.

He heard footsteps and closed his eyes, focused on his breathing to keep it low. Appear unconscious.

“He still isn’t awake? I want to have fun already , it’s been _four_ _fucking_ hours.” A voice whines.

“Relax, Wooyoung, he‘ll wake up.” A deeper voice sounded. 

Once upon a time Yeosang hid under his bed for six days to avoid his father from touching him. He had two water bottles and a bag of animal crackersto sustain him. He didn’t eat for four of those days, he was too afraid to hold anything down.

In other words, he was prepared to stay asleep. He was good at being motionless, he was controlled.

“Did he drink it?”

“I don’t remember, maybe he did?”

He’s uncuffed and he immediately allows his body to slump down. He braces for the floor to soon break his nose on the floor, but it never comes. He’s held up and carried. He can’t open his eyes, can’t move his lips or even peel because his head up and his face is exposed to the light.

“Is he in a coma? Or did he have a _heart attack?”_

“He isn’t dead. It’s still early in the morning. Give him time.”

He doesn’t move once he’s laid in the bed of a much darker room. Covers laid ontop of him comfortably.

”We kept him sitting up for too long. His blood isn’t circulating properly.”

” _You're_ not a doctor.”

Most people piss themselves and Yeosangis fully prepared to do that while in his _coma_. He’d wet the fucking bed until they get tired of it and dump his body in the trash.

//

He assumes half a day or so passed. The floors are creaky in the room. He noticed that each time they walked in, and it’s considerably loud, especially in the silence.

He doesn’t move, he can’t risk this.

They check on him 21 times a day. He tried to recognized their footsteps and paces between each food to guess which was which. 

Two walked quickly, it was harder to distinguish them, however the latter always skid his heel on he floor before he came to a stop.

Three walked relatively smooth. The only thing separatingtheir steps was the time it took them to bring the other foot on the floor. One was tall and two were short was the conclusion he came to.

The last walked heavy. One foot was slightly lighter than the other though.

“I think he seriously might be in a coma.” It’s what he hears from outside of door.” We fucked up this time.”

They’ve done this before. Played with people, drugged them and took them in as toys like the world was their store full of toys.

The night passes seemingly quick. He spends his time asleep, waking up without opening his eyes every few hours to take in his surroundings. The sounds and smells.

God, he’s hopeless. It’s looks like there isn’t much he can use to his advantage. The man who carried him was big, maybe 6 foot, muscular. 

Yeosang knows when he’s lost a fight. He’s outnumbered with no weapons.

He has a few options with bad endings. To fight back and possibly be jumped and killed. Stay asleep and starve. Run away and be shot or wake up to be caught and be subjected to whatever they want from him.

He sits up in the bed and makes his decision.

If they want to play, he’ll fucking play.

He holds his head once he hears those tell tale footsteps, the scattered ones. Those are Wooyoung’s . The wide ones are from a deep voice he heard when he got the bottle smashed on his skull.

Curtains, action.  


He sits up slowly after they come into the room, holding his head and groaning like a dying animal.

“You’re awake.” He sits up fully and leans back against the headboard. He screws his face up as if he were halfway blind.

He covers his face from the small amount of light coming in from the open door.

“What happened?” Oscar winning question.

“You were in a coma, we assumed, were not doctors. Do you- are you ok?”

He didn’t feel the weight of his badge in his chest pocket when he sat up. It was gone alone with his wallet in his back pocket.

“Kang Yeosang.”

He didn’t respond to the name.

“Your name is Yeosang, Right?”

He looks up and gives the most confused face he’s ever formed. His eyes still squinted and his knees slowly pulling to his chest to clutch them.

Lying to his mom about the parties he’s been to really paid off.

“My name is...” he stops short, turning to the side to think.” My name...” 

“Jesus, you gave him amnesia.” 

//

“Let me get this as straight as I can. You hit him in the head with a full bottle, and now you’ve fucked him over with _amnesia_.” Hongjoong curses just as he was about to slap the taller.” Seonghwa is not going to be happy at all when he hears this shit.”

Hongjoong walks over to Yeosang with his badge and his wallet.” Your name is Kang Yeosang. You’re 26, you’re a detective and you went to a club last night. Does any of that sound familiar?"

Yeosang looked him dead in the face, before tilting his head as if he had a question mark above it.

“Good God.” San cried out, heavy feet.” Amnesia or not, he still looks fuckable.” He caresses his hand through the thick blonde bed head of Yeosang.” You’re so fucking pretty.”

“You can’t touch him unless Seonghwa says so.” Yunho, smooth walker, long strides.

“I’m sure he won’t notice if I gave his lips a test run.” He runs his thumb across Yeosang’s lip. The detective pulls his head away, and slaps his hand.

He’s _suffering_ from amnesia, but he still knows very well how to fight. He had to fight down the the _delicious_ want to kick his feet from under him and land a jab against his throat.

“He has fire behind his eyes. I like that.”

//

He hasn’t seen Seonghwa yet. He assumes he’s fast walker with the heel skid, but he’s not very sure. They mention him a few times in the day, but he hasn’t shown up.

He’s left in his room to think. He’s free to move around now, he has the excuse of not knowing anything. Of being curious.

There’s a little lamp in the corner of the room that keeps the room lit up. It was placed in a small corner, Yunho gave it to him. This small act of kindness, like they actually cared, wasn’t shit to Yeosang.

A door slams shut. He can barely see the shadows from beneath his door. They’re stretched and useless to him, but at least he can see two figures.

There’s voices exchanging something he can’t hear. They’re too far away. He doesn’t dare move closer the door either.

Yeosang has his back against the bed, arms locked over his legs while he thinks of a way out that doesn’t involve him ending up right back where he started.

“Kang Yeosang.” He doesn’t turn when he’s addressed. His ears ring at the sound of his name, but he forced himself to not register it.” Who the fuck hit my lamb?” This voice is deep, silky yet smooth like wine.

“Mingi did it.” San smiled.” Can I play with him now, he’s just sitting-“

“No use in playing with something that’s broken.” Seonghwa turned and dropped his bag down on the floor.” Pick that up for me, and bring him out to the common room.” San didn’t bat an eye. He picks up the leather bag, and nods his head for Yeosang to follow.

Yeosang follows after San, and took in his surroundings. The common room and the kitchen were both huge. He supposed to accommodate several men.

The dining room they passed, and before his little dark room were the stairs that spiraled up.

There were knives all across the kitchen, he knew how to throw them well. Big and small, but he’d rather settle for the small ones and use his perfect aim to his advantage. Hide them over his body and take them out when given the chance and then use his amnesia as a source of fear and reason for the lack of courage to take a hit.

He needs an opening, a way to collect them and get the hell out. He can’t take on all seven, two were heavier than him, bigger. Two had more muscle. Seonghwa was intimidating, and Hongjoong was disgustingly sadistic.

“He hasn’t fought you, at all?” Seonghwa raised a manicured brow.

“He called me Jimin earlier. That seems to be the only name he remembers.” Wooyoung sits next to Yeosang, absently draping a hand over his shoulder.

“The one time I give Mingi a job to do and he fucks it up. You were supposed to fucking drug him, you dumb fuck.” Seonghwa’s eyebrows fold in anger, the other members of his gang stiff with fear.

But Yeosang needs to see what he’s dealing with. What is the monster inside of Park Seonghwa.

“He didn’t drink it. He left and then told me he had a boyfriend.

“You have a boyfriend, What’s his name?”

“Jimin.” Jimin wasn’t entirely a lie. He was his ex, they dated for three years before the two mutually decided they were happier as friends.

“Do you remember your own name?” Seonghwa’s squats in front of him like he’s a child.

Yeosang looks up at Seonghwa and shakes his head.” They keep yelling at me that I’m Kang Yeosang. I suppose that’s me, but it isn’t familar.” He showed him his badge, but Yeosang tells him he wants to be a doctor. He’d never become an officer, let alone a detective.

“You managed to ruin my fun with such a pretty face.” He caresses Yeosang’s cheekbones.” Is the man next to you, Jimin?”

“No. He looked like him at first but...That’s not Jimin. Jimin is a little taller.” Yeosang explained slowly.

San snorted.

Seonghwa was _seething_. Yeosang can’t really pick up their intentions aside from ruining him. Raping him and leaving him with the burden of hate. He doesn’t know if he’ll be sold, or if he will be kept like an exotic pet.Pretty soon he’ll have to pick up the ‘ where’s my mom?‘ card and begin faking some annoyance to be let go. As absorbed in this act he needs to be, he’d like to go home. Unharmed.

“We can still fuck him.” Mingi tried. Seonghwa holds up a finger, and shushes him.

“Its a waste of time. He’s a waste of time. Look at him, he doesn’t even know his own fucking _name_ , he’s _stupid_.” Seonghwa cursed further while Mingi tried to melt into the couch.” He’s a detective, and now look at him. He’s reduced to dumb a fucking animal with little knowledge of who the fuck he is. Mingi, thanks for that. I’ll leave San to getting my toys from now on. Pick up your shit and get out.”

The room froze, all five pairs of eyes, including Yeosang, gave their attention to the two.

His act of amnesia would tear the seven apart. One by one.

“The amount of shit I’ve done for you and you want to kick me out?” Mingi asked,standing. He easily towers over Seonghwa, but the dominance never shifted.

Seonghwa is thoroughly pissed.

He takes Hongjoong’s gun that’s stuffed into his waistband, loading a bullet into the barrel and pointing it towards Mingi’s temple.

“Don’t lose your life twice for a stupid mistake.” He warns.

He can tell by watching them that Mingi often struggles for power. Does anything Seonghwa says, even if he doesn’t it completely wrong. He wants to be recognized and bumped up.

“Seonghwa, you can’t do that.” He wants power.” I’ve known you for too long for you to do that Seonghwa. I gave you a place to fucking stay after I bailed you out, Seonghwa!”

Voices rose and tempers were flaring.

“And now I’m on top. So I’ll tell you this, if you fuck up again, I won’t give you the chance to walk out again, I’ll kill you before you can argue whatever you think you’ve done for me. Understood?” He smiled. He seen first hand why he’s dangerous, why they don’t question him at all.

“Yes.” His cheeks flared red.

“Good, now get out of my face. Go do a puzzle or something, I’m tired of looking at your dumb ass after you ruined my night.” He spits. Mingi doesn’t dare bite back a remark. He leaves upstairs with no more than his long legs climbing the stairs. Heavy walker.

Yeosang is fidgeting with his fingers, picking at his fingernails and the pads of his fingers. He needs to break them up. San sits next to him and sets a hand on his thigh, stroking up his inner thigh with his finger tips. It makes bile burn the back of his throat.

God, he’s thinking so hard.

He plans to break their trust for each other. He’ll become the diamond they all want. Be the source of their stress until they break up or _let him go_ to save their gang.

Next on his list, _San_.

//

He spent his day trying to memorize the spots in the floor that creaked the most obnoxiously loud. It proved useless when he got to the door. It was locked shit no matter what.

There was a small bathroom in the room behind a single door. He hasn’t noticed it at first. There was no window in there either, just a shower, a toilet and a sink. Nothing beneath the sink, nothing behind the mirror cabinet.

Yeosang grew agitated during the day. It was hot in the room, hot enough for him to take off his jacket and expose his arms. San came most often just to gawk at him, stare at his veins and appreciate his work from training.

He was hungry as well, but he didn’t trust them to give him regular food.

He doesn’t trust him at all, actually. Seonghwa was apparently the gifted chef of the house, Yeosang wouldn’t be the one to confirm or deny it.

Yeosang didn’t like the way he looked at him when he handed him a plastic container with what he made.

The spoon is plastic, as well as his cup.

Yeosang doesn’t drink the juice. Seonghwa claimed I was some fruit punch, but it was far too light to be it. He pours it out into the container and sets it in the floor.

Very carefully, he bites into the side of the clear cup, peeling it open until it’s a spiral or clear and red reflecting in his now flickering light. He didn’t feel hopeless just yet, but that feeling of desperation for freedom was scratching at his chest.

In case this doesn’t work out. In case all of these lies are pointless, he’s got this, he rips off a piece to place under his pillow, the sharpest piece.

He’d slit his wrist before he starved. 

“You’re not going to eat?” He bears Seonghwa come into the room.

“I didn’t like it.”

Seonghwa narrows his eyes at Yeosang. He takes note of that. Seonghwa has a little temper.

“Well, that’s what we’re going to feed you.”

“You’re not going to let me go. I’d rather just starve until I die. It’s not like I can go back to my old life anyway.” He sighed.

Seonghwa picked up the food in the container filled with fruit punch that slowly broke up the food. Some pieces floating to the top and other left to be reduced mush.

He sets it down on the night stand, coming back over to Yeosang who sits on the bed and stares up at the ceiling.

“You do have an incredible body.” Seonghwa breathes in.” How many people have had you?”

Yeosang shrugs.

Seonghwa growls, moving on the bed to straddle him. Yeosang _panics_ , rolls from beneath him to the other side of the bed. He doesn’t get the pleasure of creeping in his personal life. He doesn’t know, and that’s the risks he’s willing to take to take a detective in his clutches.

“Don’t run from me. I intend to make use of you.”

“I want to go home.” Yeosang stood in the corner of the room closest to the empty wardrobe.” I don’t like it here.”

Seonghwas stopped in his tracks.

“I guess it’s not as fun when you don’t remember being taken.” He continues until he’s hovering over Yeosang, his breath tickling his forehead. He prompted his head up with a finger.” But San was right. You’re still fuckable.”

An iron grip has his hair, pulling him from the corner and throwing him on the bed. He tries to roll over from his stomach, tries to climb away, claw at anything.

It’s pointless.

There’s a knee at his lower back, and for once Yeosang feels like he doesn’t have control of the situation. He presses his weight down on him to keep him still.

Seonghwa chuckles, deep, disgustingly pleasured by watching him tense beneath him. Watching him squirm like a fucking worm.

He tugs down his pants, along with his boxer in one swift motion. 

The only thing in the room was lubricant. A tall bottle which he popped open and squirted over his hole after spreading his cheeks.

He felt horrible.

He tried not go make a sound as Seonghwa took him. He cried, but he didn’t dare sob. He wouldn’t give him what he wanted. He laid there motionless, like a doll. He only moved when Seonghwa moves him further up the bed. The floor creaking hopelessly beneath them to make noises of protest he would give Seonghwa.

He wasn’t tense, but he wasn’t completely slack either. He was at the crossroads of his act, he learned that Park Seonghwa was truly a monster.

The only noise he made was the sharp intake of air when he was done. When he curled in on himself and cries into wet sheets.

“You’re no fun. The more you act like that, I might just have to kill you.”

“Do it.” Yeosang flicked his eyes downward to where he was at the door.” Kill me.”

“You're worth too much.” He smiles.” A detective in my hands. Why would I give you up?”

“Fucking pussy.” He pulled the blankets over his half naked body. Clutching them in his fist as Seonghwa strides back over to him.” You won’t kill me because you’re too desperate for some ass. You sick bastard.”

“I’m a pussy?” He rips the blankets from his grasp, climbing back into the bed with that fucking sick smirk spread over his lips. 

He spread Yeosang’s legs,eagerly pulling down his zipper to pulls his cock back into the cool air. He feels it against his ass, slowly prodding into his hole.

Yeosang reacts.

“You’re just a pussy to fuck.” Yeosang shoves him back by his shoulders. He prepares himself for the smack that explodes against his cheek. He feels the redness, feel the blood pooling into his skin after Seonghwa grabs his small neck in one hand.  


The door is left open for all to see, particularly San and Wooyoung who stand to watch the show. They don’t stay long, though. As quickly as they come to watch, they're gone.

He slaps him again, and Yeosang smiles.

He can take a fucking hit.

Seonghwa doubles over, Yeosang’s hand curled into a fist to deliver two strong hits in his stomach. 

He feels their leader wheeze against his cheek, a breathy laugh is all that fills the room. Yeosang hates this, hates how amused he is. Hates his smile, his face. Everything about him.

“Oh, Yeosang you will be fun to play with after all.”

“I’ll give you hell.” Yeosang promises, reeling his hand back once more to catch Seonghwa in his face. He attempted to push his nose back. Seonghwa’s reacted before he could break it in further.

His lower back is filled with pain, but he wills himself to power through it. He snatches his boxers after Seonghwa is off of him working them up his legs as he runs out the room like a bat from hell.

His shoes are the least of his concern. The commotion of everyone on the bottom level is closer. They're all there

Mingi is by the door, doing something in the mirror with his hair. The others in the living room, and San drawing in the dining room.

He makes a split second decision to run through the dining room and crash through the windows, shattering the glass completely in the grass and in the small garden just under the windowsill.

He doesn’t try to recover, he gets up, ignoring the small twinge of pain in his leg, and lets his adrenaline force him up the street.

He hears gun shots behind him, but he doesn’t dare turn back.

Yeosang runs because his life depends on it. 

His plan went to shit. 

He broke when Seonghwa spread his legs, mind moving backwards to his father hovering over him while his mom beat against his back, tried to pull him off of her only child.

He turns the corner as the last shot is fired.

It begins to rain, glass now very obvious in his leg, but he can’t stop, his body won’t let him stop.

Flight kicks in and forces him to move far away as quickly as he can. No matter what pain his body was enduring, no matter the emotional trauma, he had to run.

He doesn’t know if he’s far enough from where he was kept. He recognized this part of the city's little. He remembered coming here to visit his childhood friend, but that didn't ease his beating heart. He kept moving no matter who worried for the blood seeping through his leg. His feet bloody on the pavement, and his head...

God, his head is so broken. So many thoughts flying in and out. He wanted to turn to see if he was being trailed, but he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t allow it.   
  
The more he runs, the more tears he feels burn his eyes. The farther he gets he feels a pang of air expanding his chest. He got lucky. He got so fucking lucky.

Safety. He just wanted safety.

He makes it to the only address he thinks of before his own. 

_Jongho._


	2. Chapter 2

“When I left, he...” he paused, words he wanted to use almost testing the gap between fantasy and reality. He knows what happened to him, happened. He still feels the lingering touches of their hands tracing his body. Somehow he can’t grasp it, sometimes he sees it, other times he convinced himself its a bad dream.

What happened to him, he never thought it would be possible.

“He found out where I lived.”

“Who’s he?”

“Mingi, he had to redeem himself. They’re...they were so afraid when I left. I remember the look on San’s face when I broke the window. He tried to catch me, tried to kill me.” He laughs a little, bringing the blanket up a little more to cover his neck.” He found me, and I suppose Seonghwa told him to break me.”

“Did he...did he hurt you, Yeosang.” Jaebum dropped the formalities leaning over the table to take his friends hand.” Tell me.”

“They threatened me with Jongho. If I didn’t do what they wanted, they would hurt him. I couldn’t...I would not let that happen, so I kept the act up.”

Yeosang sucked in a large gulp of air.

”I don’t want what happened to me to happen to him. I’d rather deal with it, I’d rather take the pain. He’s too young, he’s-“

Jaebum felt his hand tremble in his hold, another batch of of tears forming as his throat clenched right, words felt like arrows shooting up and scratching his throat as he sobbed. 

//

“Little lamb, you’ve put me in a compromising situation.”

Break them apart, cause conflict.

“You are ours. Seonghwa enjoyed himself so much, he offered me a turn.” Mingi was closing in on where he was hiding. 

He dropped his heavy jacket on the floor, already working on his belt.” Come on little lamb.”

Yunho accompanied him. He wouldn’t stand a chance if he fought the two of them. He couldn’t move quick enough to grab his gun as fast as they would take theirs.

Yeosang turns the corner into his kitchen. His home, his safe place. He has nothing but a robe to protect him, hair still damp from his shower and his skin a little flushed. He had a suitcase packed upstairs, he had a ticket, but he couldn’t leave after they spotted Jongho.

“Good, I guess you have some sense in you.” Yunho scoffed.” You seem to have your memory coming back when you ran away. Trigger anything?” Yeosang scoffs, continuing on in the kitchen as Yunho drags his eyes over the curve of his body. Yeosang stares back.” What?”

“Surprisingly, you were the only one I could tolerate.”

Mingi turns his head up from his belt and glares at his back.

Yeosang unties his robe and drops it down onto the floor. He tilts his head back, looking up at Yunho as he passes him. He presses his back against the kitchen table, pulling himself up to sit and spreading his legs.” I can’t say I don’t find you attractive either.”

He’ll start a power war. These two seem the closest aside from San and Wooyoung.

Yunho was quite aggressive, more than Seonghwa. His large hands grasped his waist and pulled him against the growing tent in his pants, straining at the zipper.

Yeosang told them he didn’t have lube, and they stuck with olive oil.

“I’m supposed to be first.” Mingi growled.” Move, Yunho.”

“Shut up.” He tugs Yeosang legs up, pressing two fingers against his hole and slowly pressing them in. The tallest pushed Mingi back with his other hand.

He leaves gentle touched up his thigh and over his stomach. Pulling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger to roll and squeeze.

He pulled Yunho down for a kiss, hands coiling in his hair. He bucked his hips forward, moaning honey against his lips.

He really puts on a show.

His cock is hard against his inner thigh, tip red and leaking hot onto his skin. His cock was thick as it was long.

Yeosang can confidently say Yunho had a pretty dick.

He feels the blunt head catch onto his rim, throwing his head back and moaning out louder than he ever has.

Yeosang doesn’t moan. He whimpers, he pants, but he’s not particularly a moaner. His head always thought about his deep voice and he avoided moaning so much that pleasure will make him scratch his palms before he sounds it out.

He opens up to Yunho, spreading his legs and sucking in deep breaths.

Mingi tried to take his mouth, but Yunho denied. Wanted to hear him. Every single sound.

Yunho takes his cock into his hand, pumping it with the little olive oil still sitting in his palm.

Yunho truthfully found his prostate and he didn’t ignore it for a second. He gripped his hips and fucked into him until Yeosang truthfully made a mess of his stomach and Yunho’s shirt.

He continued to moan after his orgasm, overstimulation destroying the mood over all, but he kept it up until Yunho filled him with white.

Yeosang gave an immediate change of emotion when Mingi appeared between his legs.

He didn’t moan, he kept his hands to himself and often made a face of discomfort and unpleasant grunts.

Mingi isn’t happy with that at all.

“You’re not doing it right.” Yeosang said in a soft voice. It made Yunho’s day brighter and softened Mingi inside of him.

“Fuck it. Let’s just go, bring the bitch.”

Yeosang grabbed his robe, arching his ass out for Yunho to grab as he walked behind him.

//

He curled into Yunho when he was cold as he sat on the couch. Held onto his arm like a life line.

Seonghwa was the first downstairs, dressed up in a suit, still tucking his gun in its holster at his side.

“Baby, you can’t go running off like that.” Seonghwa, growled as he approached him. His face was bruised where Yeosang punched him. 

He wasted no time, grabbing his neck and pulling him away from Yunho to squeeze him like a rag.

Yeosang cries, clawing at his arm and his chest, anything he could get a hold of. He was trained to get out of this, but he doubts that would benefit him. He can’t run again.

When Seonghwa dropped him to breathe on the floor, he crawled to Yunho, coughing and inhaling gulps of air as he climbed into his lap.

“You gotta behave.” Yunho rubbed his back as he stuggled to finally take in air.” We _will_ take good care of you as long as you don’t run away.”

“Can I have him for the night?” San kicked his feet out like a child, cheeks puffing as his eyes locked with Yeosang’s neck.” Please?”

“ Go ahead,” Seonghwa waves his hand dismissively. “ I have to check up on something later today, I have no interest in a disobedient doll right now.”

Yeosang looked at Yunho, the taller giving him a sympathetic smile, but letting him go.” I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. San knows how to do it right.” He chuckles as Wooyoung did after being shared the details of Mingi’s disappointment.

Just as San stood to claim his turn, Seonghwa grabbed his arm, tugging him back. He speaks slow against his ear, voice deep.” Don’t take your eye off of him. If he escapes again, I’m holding you accountable.”

//

San is a little shorter than Yeosang. The gears turn in his head, because he hasn’t got enough information on San.

He knows he’s loud and squeaky, he likes to draw, and both he and Wooyoung bring Seonghwa hell.

He doesn’t doubt he weighs less than Yeosang. He’s visibly skinner, but he can’t judge his strength based on his dainty fingers.

He locks the door behind Yeosang, walking a short circle around him and taking in his form with a sharp intake. He leaves him near the door to throw his phone on the bed.

“Come here, you’re so pretty.” 

Yeosang tightens his jaw and strides towards him. San sat down on the bed, looking up at Yeosang with those same sick eyes. He’s opening the thick rope to his robe and wasted no time pushing it open.

He drags his hands down his body, feeling the detail of his work, his abs, the muscles and the warmth under his skin.

“You smell so good.” He takes in San’s body language. The way his legs pull in close together, thighs rubbing slightly, the way his eyes are drawn to every manly aspect is him.

His cock, his eyes linger around his cock.

He takes the initiative and pushes San back into the bed. He climbs above him, and holds him down by his chest.

“You can’t do that. I’m suppose-“

“You’re supposed to what?” Yeosang closes the small distance between them, locking his hands around his waist band and tugging it down.” It seems like you want something else from me.”

San breathes in and shudders.

//

The room door is flung open, both Seonghwa and Wooyoung coming into the room.

The ropes of his robe was pulled through and wrapped around San’s neck. Yeosang gripping the end as he kneeled between his legs, fucking into one of his kidnappers.

San’s mouth wide, his chest already a mess from the last round and the first starting to dry against his abdomen.

San is very tight, very vocal. His range of squeaks and breathless moans were probably what drew attention to the room.

“ _Right there,_ ” his mouth dropped slack, eyes screwing shut as he gripped Yeosang’s biceps.

He came for the third time.

Yeosang was milking his own cock for his first orgasm moments later. He clenched around him still, Yunho and Mingi joining to watch him pull out, white seeping from his used hole and onto the crisp bedsheets.

San looked between his legs, his head promptly falling back as he grabbed his arm to pull Yeosang closer.

“Keep it in.”

He obeyed, slipping back into his slick hole and leaving his cock there to fulfill his needs.

“All that bragging about how you wanted to fuck him.” Hongjoong shook his head first.” His dick does look nice. It’s cute.” Hongjoong smirks.

Yeosang bit back a particular comment.

“Knows how to use it well.” Yunho elbows Mingi’s side.

He hasn’t stopped laughing. Even Seonghwa took some pleasure from the glare on his face.

Yeosang flipped San over on his stomach, gripping the back of his elbows and pulling him up as his audience flowed from the room, except for Wooyoung.

San begged, pushing his hips back pathetically.

Begging his hostage.

“Don’t worry,” he pulled out slowly, pressing his cock back in hard to encourage another whimper from San.” I’ll take good care of you.”

//

Yunho began to crave Yeosang. Not his body, but his attention. Despite him allowing Seonghwa to viciously attack and rape him on his first night, Yunho was cool.

He cooked for Yeosang. Made him breakfast the next day and even allowed him to watch his favorite show in the common room. He hasn’t touched him yet, hasn’t tried to slip his dick between his cheeks like Mingi wanted to so bad.

Speaking of Mingi, he didn’t like Yeosang. Not even a little.

Yeosang has been the cause of his embarrassment twice. Got him nearly killed by Seonghwa, and yelled at by Hongjoong.

Yunho continuously shames his dick game and the rest laugh at his anger.

What does his dick game matter anyway, Yeosang isn’t supposed to enjoy being a toy.

Hours of built up embarrassment was prominent on his face. Every time he stepped out of his room or occupied an area with one other member, he was shamed. Laughed at as a joke, because he was the laugh of the hour.

  
Mingi snapped.

“We agreed if he behaves himself to treat him good.” Hongjoong offers.” This isn’t acceptable even if he did something wrong.”

Yeosang was struggling to breathe, spitting up water on Yunho and San, both trying to help him breathe I’m normally without choking.

Seonghwa called a group meeting after Mingi attempted to drown Yeosang in the kitchen sink.

//

“You couldn’t _risk_ it?”

“I let the water in. I was hoping for death.” Yeosang spoke no louder than a whisper.” If I showed I still knew how to fight, I’m not sure what would’ve happened.”

“Can you explain to me what happened on the 28th of June? As best as you can, tell me what happened when Mingi tortured you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I tried to get him off of me. He was so fucking _heavy_ and I...” Yeosang used the blanket to free his face from a few salty tears.” It was just him. I didn’t hear him when he came in. If I had just-“

” _None_ of this is your fault, Yeosang.” Jaebum snapped furiously, his partner shivering from fear.

He understood. The aftermath finally allowed him to be vulnerable, to replay what has happened to him and forced him to let go of his strong exterior. He’s soft and bruised. He’s let go of the deadly glares and the snarky remarks.

“What went down?” Jaebum scribbled a few notes down. He broke eye contact with Yeosang over all. His eyes were red, swollen bags beneath them. His coffee left untouched as Yeosang’s tea was.

“He came into my room, I don’t know what time it was. It was late and dark. I don’t remember anything past the first few minutes. I-I just know I blacked out.”

//

Yeosang stirred awake to feel the thick head of a wet cock pushing into him. He gasped out, body twisting and turning to lash out. His arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back in one massive hand, the other slapped over his mouth as Mingi forced his cock into him.

He cried into his palm, still moving painfully to at least deter him.

Yeosang jutted his jaw out to bite into his hand, his arms swiftly tightened behind his back in a painful hole that stretched his shoulders and hurt his back.

He was hurting him intensely, rim stretched to its limits, unnaturally, unpleasantly.

Mingi let his mouth free.

“Moan for me.”

“Stop!” He cried into the pillow beneath him, feeling Mingi put both of his hands against his hips and bring him back harder onto his cock. It hit his walls painfully, his body naturally clenching making it worse for himself.

Blood was soon mixed into the lube, he could feel it, smell it tainting the back of his thighs and staining the sheets beneath him.

“I said moan for me.” Yeosang tried to reach back with his bruised arms to push him away, instead Mingi pushing him on his stomach and using him further, fucking into his swollen,raw hole. Pushing his head into the pillow with strength he can’t fight.

He can’t breathe.

He’s struggling, fighting for some air in his lungs only to lose. He screamed into the pillow, Mingi moaning above him louder until he shuddered, convulsing prematurely and soon coming inside of him.

He left Yeosang there cold and almost unconscious.

“Yeosang!” Yunho tried to shake him awake, his body barely budged.

Wooyoung was next, touching his shoulder to try and pull him from his slumber.” Yeosang!”

“Who did this?”

Yunho hooked his arms beneath Yeosang, bringing his limp body to Hongjoong. He was breathing, yes, but this time he didn’t need to fake it.

“Goodness.” Seonghwa spread his legs carefully, examining the mess of blood and dried come flowing from his ass.” Do you know what happened?”

“No!” Yunho positioned his legs back against each other to limit the mess.” I went into his room this morning to get him up for breakfast. His sheets are drenched.”

Mingi was the last to wake up, bed head and dry lips greeting his members in Hongjoong’s room.

“Did you use him last night?” Seonghwa turns towards the redhead. 

Mingi nodded quickly. “Oh, yeah.”

“What the fuck!” Yunho pushes him back into Hongjoong’s dresser, effectively waking him up to face what he’s done.” You almost killed him, he’s barely breathing.”

“He seemed fine last night?”

“Well he’s not fine now, look at what you did.” Wooyoung positions his head up ok Hongjoongs pillow.

It took the sight of his bloody lower half andMingi to look between Yunho and Yeosang to fully drive Yunho up a wall.

“So what?” Mingi simply shrugs.” He’s a toy isn’t he?”

“He lost a lot of blood, Mingi. That’s reckless of you.” Hongjoong cut in. ”Wooyoung, get me a cloth or something to clean him up.”

“You’re walking on very thin ice Mingi. How many times do I have to correct you.” Seonghwa also berates him, equally annoyed.

“You raped him too, I don’t want to hear it from you.” Mingi’s eyes rolled. “You’re not innocent.”

“I didn’t almost make him bleed out. We intended to _keep_ him, not _kill_ him.” Seonghwa turns back to Yeosang and quickly leaves for the kitchen.” Go to the store and buy some more food, were running low on a few things. Make yourself useful.”

Mingi doesn’t enjoy they way they all nurse Yeosang back to consciousness. They baby him and rub his back while he coughs to clear his throat.

San and Seonghwa cook him up something in the kitchen, prompting him to eat even as he doesn’t particularly like the thought of _Seonghwa_ feeding him.

“I’m trying to help you.” Seonghwa growls under his breath, scooping up some more eggs to prod at his lips.” I didn’t put anything in it.”

He willingly parts his lips. His tongue lifted below the spoon as Seonghwa fed him.

Eggs shouldn’t taste that good. Especially from your kidnapper.

“See, it’s fine. Now eat.” He feeds him some more, even prompting him to drink some apple juice to wash it all down.

Seonghwa sits him on his lap and put on some stupid cartoon for them to watch. Because that’s all Seonghwa is. He’s a big child who has control issues, a superiority complex with a need to control everything around him.

Just as Mingi comes home with a handful of groceries, bags upon bags loaded in his arms, Seonghwa puts Yeosang back on the couch.

“Mingi. Bathe Yeosang. Clean your mess off of him, and make _sure_ you don’t fuck up.”

He drops a few bags on his way to the kitchen, but moves quickly to grab each once he sets the majority on the table.

“Get undressed.”

Which wasn’t much to begin with. He threw off the single shirt Yunho lent to him while Mingi ran the water a bath. It was a little hot, steaming even as he squirted some of the soap in.

“It’s too hot.” 

“I don’t care, get in.” Mingi grabs his arm to press him against the tub, landing back first in the sweltering water.

Mingi gets a sponge, soaks it, and begins to wash him.

His blood tints the water gradually once it liquifies.

He tried not to move too much even as Mingi painfully scrubs him in the most sore areas.

“I wouldn’t be in this mess if you weren’t so dramatic.”

“It’s your fault I’m bleeding.” Yeosang turns away from him.” You got mad, and you somehow thought blood was better-“ his head went under.

He swung blindly, grabbing at Mingi’s figure as he held him underwater, soap equally flooding into his mouth as he tried to scream for someone, anyone.

“ _Just shut the fuck up_.”

Pushing him off proved to be useless, it didn’t help him, it only made him grab his neck to press down on his windpipe.

So he pulled him in. 

  
He pulled Mingi on top of him, legs locking in place around him, his body pushed up towards the surface, holding Mingi’s head at his abdomen and squeezing. His larger body panicked and pushed. 

Water left the tub and rolled from under the door. Dampened the mats beneath the tub and a few towels that were knocked on the floor with their ruckus.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall. A promise for help.

Yeosang took in a gulp of air, and went under with him, holding his head down between his legs and keeping him there.

His struggling began to falter gradually until the door shot open.

“You’re getting water everywhere!” He loosened his thighs around his head and let the taller of the two hold him down in the water. Rage is what was written over his face when he hovered over him. Anger and jealousy equally sharing his features.

“Mingi let him go!” Hongjoong pulled his arm back, successfully helping Yeosang’s body to rise up with morepressure being taken off of him. He gagged, trying to push out water and suck in air all together.

//

Mingi was kicked out for the night. Seonghwa didn’t care where he went, he just couldn’t be _here_.

Seonghwa took over Mingi’s initial job and dried off Yeosang, as well as giving him another shirt to throw on.

“ You look delicious in my clothes.” Seonghwa toweled his hair dry, offering a few self indulgent kisses to Yeosang’s unmoving lips.

”Not much clothes. I bet I’d look better in some fucking pants.” Yeosang sarcastically curses.

Seonghwa pushes in for another kiss, and gets nothing more than teeth pressing painfully on his lip.

” _Ok_.” Seonghwa nods just as Hongjoong brings in some clean sheets for Yeosang that weren’t covered in blood. Seonghwa snarls as he handles the detective, roughly gripping his hips to press his fighting body down into the bed.  
  


”No!” Yeosang screams.

Hongjoong joins in hovering over Yeosang as he’s brutally grabbed and turned over on his stomach, shirt hiked up and his ass spread.

”You don’t get to tell _me_ ‘no’.” Hongjoong takes over.

”I don’t believe you’ve got a chance, babe.” Seonghwa says, sweet like honey, his intentions anything but.

Hongjoong pulls their leader in for a gentle kiss, contradictory to the fingertips digging into Yeosang’s flesh.

Seonghwa works off Hongjoong shorts and helps to slick up his cock.” Cover his mouth for me. I don’t want to hear him.”

//

Mingi hasn’t stopped coming in his dark room unannounced. He’d step on Yeosang’s chest, kick him in his stomach and punch him. He’d layer marks on his scars already present, hurt him and pull his hair. He’d drag him from the bed and choke him half way unconscious with his cock.

“Are you that pathetic? All because I didn’t like your useless dick?”

“That’s not the problem.” Mingi hauled him up by his shirt, hearing the fabric stretch at the sudden abuse.” The problem is _you_.”

“ _Twice_.” Yeosang added.

“You’re ruining my fun. I should’ve just chose a better bitch.”

“Yeah, you should have. I wouldn’t be in this fucking mess if you just picked someone else to hate your dick.”

Mingi growled and whispered close to his face.

“You’re useless as a sex toy.” His fists spoke for him well enough. He spoke in a degrading tone as if Yeosang would care more or less.

“Because that’s not my fucking purpose.” He spit in Mingi’s face , fat and disgusting glob slowly trailing down his angry features.

Mingi tugged Yeosang up on his feet and led him out of the room. The rest watched in mild confusion to full on panic as Mingi dragged him towards the kitchen sink and pushed his head beneath the water.

It was only half way full, Yeosang could get a few breaths in while struggling against the taller.

Yeosang made a decision. He opened his mouth and sucked in the water. He still gagged and chokes, but he stopped fighting Mingi.

Anything to get away from these people.

He flipped the water on and held his head beneath it while San and Wooyoung alike tried to pry his arms away from their toys head.

It took Yunho shoving him aside, the two beginning to brawl while Wooyoung carried Yeosang to the couch.

He felt the sting of soap in his left eye and challenging his patience to keep this fucking drama class up.

//

“I noticed when I seen you at the airport. There were so many lines and scars along the back of your neck.”Jaebum commented. Yeosang wordlessly nodded before bringing his head up.

“That was Wooyoung and Hongjoong. They were leaving all sorts of marks and hickeys along my skin. Said no matter what I’m theirs.”

“Continue to the next week. The more you speak up, the longer their sentence is looking.”

Yeosang gave a small smile, a glimmer of hope.

//

“You know what I thought about when I watched you run away?” Seonghwa hummed, annoyingly touching Yeosang to see simply see what the detective would do.” I thoughtabout when I was younger, and I’d set my toy down in a specific place. I’d come back, and it would mysteriously be gone.”

“I told you I’d give you hell.” Yeosang pulls his head away from his fingers daring to brush along his cheek.

“You’re so hellish. I could give you your ideal life if you’d listen to me.”

“And let you rape me? My ideal life is not being a fucking sex doll for some psychotic-“

“Yeosang.” Yunho warns, worry dancing along his face, eager to reach out and cover his mouth.” Behave, Yeosang.”

“-man whose so desperate to control someone that he settles for capturing a person and physically degrading them.” Yeosang wouldn’t dare heed Yunho’s warning. He’s barely sleeping anymore, waking up to abuse and barely able to sleep without someone trying to fuck him to death.

“Very hellish. The more you misbehave, the more our sessions will be uncomfortable for you.” Seonghwa chimes with a long finger tapping Yeosang’s nose.

“I’m convinced you’re only doing this to impress your little crew. I seen the way you looked at my dick. No shame in liking it.” Yeosang seethed with anger just as equally with fear running up his veins.

“Oh, I do like it. I never denied liking a good fuck, I just prefer something along the lines of me fucking you.” His tongue pokes between his lips, closing in on Yeosang’s face, lips daring to touch his.” I _doubt_ you’d satisfy me.”

“You’re a pretty boy. Anything that’s _phallic_ satisfies you.”

A hand burned across his face. The sound alone froze everyone who heard it.

Ever since he’s been brought back, he’s been fed well. Over fed due to Yunho and San. He’s been given a shirt and a pair of panties to wear, but he’d rather just use the shirt to cover his ass than embarrass himself further. This wasn’t some sick porno.

“Your mouth is what needs to change.”

“If you let me go now, I wouldn’t say a fucking word. I’d be out of this city and out of your lives to live the rest of mine as if none of this ever happened.”

“Babe. You’re my toy. You belong to me, why would I let you go?” Seonghwa spread his legs, bringing a hand between his thighs to stroke up his inner thigh, before gripping it with a smirk. He was so deranged. At times Yeosang pinches himself to make sure this isn’t real life. To try and wake himself up from this nightmare.

Yeosang promptly shut his legs around his arm and twisted until Seonghwa grunted in discomfort.

“I’ll break it.” Yeosang threatened. Yunho stood up fully. Stuck between protecting Yeosang from further abuse and helping his leader control their toy.

He continues to twist his lower half until Seonghwa was bent over awkwardly, trying to move in his direction, but any further, he’d snap his back or dislocate his hip.

“I will break it.” He enunciated every syllable.

“Let him go, before I break your skull with a bullet.” Hongjoong presses the cold barrel against the back of his head and nudged it.

“I’d rather die then be here as a sex slave.” Yeosang squeezed tighter.” I’m sure you know that. Go ahead, set me free.”

“You aren’t a slave. More of an emotional support dog.” Hongjoong smiled.” 

“Fuck you.” Yeosang snapped.

“You’re not very afraid of death?” Yeosang shook his head, intentionally moving more towards the right and pressing the gun against his ear, he reaches back and grabs a hold of it just as Hongjoong’s arm locks around his neck in a head lock.

He’s becoming desperate.

“I’ll shoot him before you choke me out.”

“Good god.” Seonghwa groans.

Within a second their leader turns Yeosang over, effectively knocking Hongjoong back.

Yeosang blindly shoots, two bullets flying over and into the tv equally.

Yeosang is on his stomach, arm twisted into his back, however he’s still holding onto Seonghwa’s arm. 

He lifts his leg pressing onto his elbow andmaneuvering his body to press his ass up into Seonghwa.

“Seducing me won’t save your sorry ass.”

_snap_

//

Yeosang knew he shouldn’t have. He knew the consequences for his actions would’ve been a well deserved beating.

Yunho advocated he didn’t need one. Pried Hongjoong’s smaller body off of Yeosang and ripping his hands away from his throat.

He was gagged and placed into his room, arms locked behind his back, one over another and his legs strapped together by his thighs. He was forced to kneel. Uncomfortably.

Of course Mingi decided one 25 pound weight wouldn’t kill him if it were placed on his legs.

Yeosang has endured worse while coming home late to his worry sick mother.

He hasn’t flinched yet.

“They weren’t planning on feeding you, but me and Sannie snuck in some dumpling.”

“You didn’t need to do that.”

San and Yunho were still 22. They were still young. Too young to be in this stupidity. Following after a crazy man with crazy intentions.

They fed him a few dumplings, and truthfully they were amazing. San could’ve been a chef. Anything but this.

This life of killing and torture.

//

The weight was stacked up to 75 pounds. Yeosang blinked once, and grunted, but once he positioned his feet under him, he managed.

He pissed himself twice last night and further pissed Mingi off, because _he_ had to clean it up as punishment for almost drowning their toy.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Yeosang said while positioned on his stomach in the bed.

Mingi was quiet for a while.

“Number one or number two.”

“I have to shit.” Yeosang lifted his head he stared at Mingi, because what the fuck?

A grown man acting like a child.

Mingi took away each restraint carefully.” Seonghwa is mad at you. You broke his arm pretty bad.” His voice was surprisingly soft.

“I’m mad at Seonghwa.” He scoffs carelessly. After stretching his basically dead legs, he walks like a baby giraffe with Mingi towards the bathroom.

The first thing his noticed is the Window is covered with wood on the other side. He hasn’t seen it before, but the glass clearly had little droplets running down it. He imagines rain could’ve weakened it and further helped him escape.

“You’re going to stand there and watch me empty my bowels?”

“No...” Mingi hands him a roll of toilet paper. He flees the bathroom.” I’ll be outside the door. If you fart I will laugh.”

Mingi had a nice body, and maybe he was a kind and goofy guy.

However. 

He hit him on the head with a glass bottle and tried to drown him during his temper tantrum.

Yeosang carefully pushes the window up and attempts to push the slightly damp wood. It cracks a little too loud for comfort, but he doesn’t stop.

Mingi laughs from outside, a small giggle is all.

He leans on the toilet and kicks the wood one, two times, only two of the four boards actually moving. The third was slightly ajar, but not far enough to fall.

He shimmies his lithe body through the boards. Skillfully and carefully standing on the roof. A splinter had caught in his leg as he expected, some of the wood scraping into his lower back and feet.He placed the boards fallen on the roof back into the holes which they were nailed into, but not before closing the glass from the outside.

God, he was very, very afraid of heights. He stays in the back, pulling his shirt down to cover his ass while he grabs a hold of the gutter, piling his weight onto it and slowly but surely sliding down the side of the house. His leg scratched on the small bolts holding it up, thighs crying for some relief from the pain.

//

Jongho had already left. His apartment was filled with a new family, his landlord claiming he left for China a few days ago after an incident with a tall man with black hair who he assumed was an ex.

It didn’t take long for him to arrive to his home. He didn’t bother putting on underwear. He just discarded the shirt and put on his own sweatpants and sweater. His suitcases were piled into a taxi. He made another payment for a new flight leaving in the next 3 hours, but he didn’t doubt he’d be gone by then.

“ _Jaebum. I’m texting you an address. They’re armed and dangerous. They have lethal weapons and they’re all fucking psychopaths. Bring a swat team or something. Anything.”_ He hung up before Jaebum could ask any further questions.

For the first time a car ride didn’t relax his nerves. He stopped at the airport, graciously tipping the taxi driver for arriving so quickly to his house. Yeosang tried to bite back a few tears as he sat down, but ultimately sobbed as he waited for his flight to come.

Everyone around him looked suspicious, they all look similar to his hell-bringers.

He almost believed his amnesia as he looked down at his passport. His head swelled with negativity.

_What if they chase me?_

_What if they find me?_

_What if I don’t remember who I am?_

”Kang Yeosang?” His head shot up like an arrow, staring at the face above him.

”It’s so good to see you.” The man pulled him in for a well needed hug. A hug that didn’t result in his ass being groped, his body tossed around or him being pushed to his knees and used like a bag..” We’ve been looking for you, detective.” The man stepped back and bowed quickly, taking his hand which felt oddly familiar, like he’s always done that, like he’s held it so many times before. He texture was familiar, the softness mixed with the slight rough patches of a manly hand.” We’ve searched for you.” His voice broke just slightly, but stayed strong for the respect of his friend.

_”I needed to search for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During 4/5 it will be switching between the gang after his escape, As well as during and after the interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think we should reinforce the doors. The Jung’s have been bold lately.” Wooyoung and Seonghwa both looked at Yunho, a little skeptical, but the tallest was responsible for protection. They’d have to trust his judgement. ” They were able to get into our warehouse. They proved to know getting in _and_ out efficiently.”

“But protection wise, more armory wouldn’t hurt.” Wooyoung adds.

“What good is armory if the door doesn’t hold up long enough to get to it?” Yunho had drawn up a little child like sketch of the foot he was planning on building.” If we think about getting another toy to satisfy, it’d be smart to make these changes. Yeosang is gaining his memory back, and as a detective he’s built for _these_ situations. He’s pretty, who knows how many times he’s been stolen.”

“I’m suspicious of him .” Wooyoung payed close attention to the drawing, trying to decipher the door knob that may be the green marking on the left or the purple marking on the right.” Which one is the key pad?”

“It’s the red square.” He whined.” Can’t you tell?”

Wooyoung looks at Seonghwa again, and the oldest nods.

“Of course I could tell. But seriously. You’re right. Yeosang is becoming a threat. He’s not complying to us nor is he listening.” Seonghwa agreed fully.

“He’s just going to become more destructive. He doesn’t like-“

“No one _cares_ what he likes. If he wants to survive with us, he will obey us, otherwise we kill him.”

“Don’t you think he’s welcoming death more than he should be? Think about how many times he’s probably had a gun pulled on him and those same words shouted to his face.” Yunho continues his drawing, although his hands are sweating while Seonghwa leans foreword.

“He broke my _arm_ , Yunho.”

“You’re trying to break him. We need to take our time with him, make him comfortable. We took him from his happiness, the least we can do-“

“What?” Seonghwa pushes the table forward, sling jostling around his arm.” You want us to compromise with him? He either learns or he doesn’t. He’s proven he doesn’t like us, and you’re starting to forget who’s side your on. Now, you’re treating _our_ bitch like your little boyfriend.”

“You promised him his ideal life. He doesn’t leave the room expect to eat. He avoids us at all costs, he’s always waiting for an opportunity to escape. Hell, he doesn’t even slightly enjoy being _fucked_. Maybe we _fucked_ up this time.” Yunho pushes the table back, the edge cutting into his stomach and forcing a pained gasp from his lips.

“Mingi fucked up. He got us a detective. He should’ve waited for someone less skilled.” Seonghwa reminds him.

“Yunho, all this you’re saying. What are you suggesting?” Wooyoung’s arms cross. Seonghwa always favored Wooyoung simply for the way he didn’t think before he pulled a trigger.

“I say we let him go. Threaten his livelihood a little if he opens his mouth, but I think we need to let him go. He’s suffering here.” Seonghwa blinks.” If I didn’t wake him up, he wouldn’t eat at all. He’d starve himself if I didn’t force him. Don’t you see?”

“Why do you care?”

“He’s a person?” Yunho countered.

“We took him and now he’s ours. End of story. Speaking of, where is he? I haven’t heard any fighting from him today.” Seonghwa stood up, leaving Wooyoung and Yunho to talk amongst themselves about the security of their warehouse and their home.

“Where is he?” Seonghwa’s pushes past a few of the weights on the ground, as well as the restraints abandoned.

“He’s in the bathroom.” Mingi is leaning against the doorframe.”He’s been in there for about an hour.”

Seonghwa furrows his brows and grabs a hold of the door handle, pushing it open.

Yeosang is no where to be found.

“I _can’t_ blame you.” He slams the door shut, anxiety spiking up his spine.” He’s just that good.” He jogs down to the window they recently had fixed, looking through the clear glass to see nothing.” He’s watching us when we make the slightest changes. He’s catching these small fucking obscurities like a hawk.”

There is nothing outside. No one at all.

“He’s fucking gone.” Seonghwa paces before the window, fist wanting to so badly punch through the new glass.” Yunho, I want you to go to his place, Wooyoung I need you at his little friends place, and bring San with you. He was in the army, don’t try to fight him.”

//

“Do you know where Jongho is now? I’m sure he’d be a great witness.”

“I know he wouldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t want to be involved, I wouldn’t want him to be involved. I’m glad he left.” Yeosang finally brought the blanket down from his shoulders and stared at the interrogation table. The tea was no longer hot. didn’t have steam coming from it anymore. It wasn’t half as appealing to him as it would’ve been months ago.

“I’m glad as well. He’s a strong boy.”

“He broke his leg while in the army. Got sent home to recover. I remember how pissed he was for letting his guard down.” Yeosang breathed out a shaky, afraid gust of air.” If they got a hold of him, I would never forgive myself.” He shook his head, a brand new set of tears falling down his face.” He’s too young, too innocent. I know he’s never had sex, he’s waiting until marriage.” He laughed.” If they had him, I probably would’ve lost my mind.”

“What did he say he when you initially went to see him.”

“Hyung, what happened to you, where are your clothes, why are you bleeding.” He recited it like a play.” He took one look at me and broke down, tried to help me get the glass from my legs, but I knew I had to keep moving.”

Jaebum took a sip from his own cold coffee. Just something to do, an action to keep his professional facade going and distract himself with the taste of caffeine to keep his tears behind his eyes.

“He told me to stay safe, and to hurry home to clean up the blood.” He laughs again, heartfelt.” He’s the sweetest kid.” Yeosang tried to wipe away some of the tears, tried to bite them back but they wouldn’t stop. His eyes weren’t listening to him.

//

“He’s not there.” Yunho set down his keys on the table, leaning over it to look Seonghwa down.” Most of his stuff is gone and so is he.”

“San informed me his friend is gone as well.” Seonghwa threw down his phone.” You tell me both of them are no where to be fucking found. Suddenly wiped off the face of the earth?” He slammed his good hand down, lips pulling in thin.

His gang was quiet. All asking the same question and too afraid to shed light on it.

“So what does that mean?” Hongjoong stood up straight as Seonghwa did.

“It means we need to leave, gather your things, we need to go.”

“We have no where to go.” Yunho and Hongjoong both followed after him.

“I’ll figure something out, Yunho.”

“There’s nothing to fucking figure out Seonghwa! We’re done!”

“We’re not done.” San chips in quickly, his bag already slung over his shoulder.” We’ve survived sirens before, right Mingi?”

The taller nods silently. His face is a little red, a little flushed from anger or tears piling up behind his eyes.” Were not done.”

Yunho swears everything happens in slow motion.

The doors are being broken down, black gear pointed at them. Their bodies being shoved to the ground with cool metal hovering at their backs and heads.

Mingi is shoved against the kitchen counter, Seonghwa fighting with one arm to stay up right.

The first one to grab a gun is San.

He can’t hear with the gun shots so close to his head. Years of hearing them, yet this one time they’re deafening. It’s so loud, every bullet leaving like a bomb going off right next to his head.

His ears are ringing entirely. 

He opens his eyes once and sees Mingi in handcuffs. He feels a pair belonging to him already latched onto his wrists.

Wooyoung is crying. 

He looks in his direction, blood pooling from beneath the table because San is on the ground and Seonghwa is being pulled off of his body.

He can’t hear himself yell San’s name.

Seonghwa closes his eyes and is led out by another man.

He’s finally pulled up enough to see steel eyes, red pulling out of a body, out of a chest and staining a white shirt to a crimson.

Just as he’s led out, Hongjoong is being tugged down the steps by two men, both holding one of his arms as he struggles against their grip. He doesn’t have on a shirt, only shorts that are falling down each time he struggles against the much larger men.

_fuck._

//

“One of them asked to see you. I don’t know if you’d like to...”

“Who?”

“Park Seonghwa. Broken arm, I guess you did that?” Jaebum smiles tight.

Yeosang chuckles and nods.” I can’t look at him.” Yeosang’s smile falters, white teeth biting into his bottom lip.” I can’t do that. I see him when I close my eyes, I see all of them. Their filthy hands left on me. I’m fucking ruined Jaebum.” 

“I need you to recover for me. Promise me that.” Jaebum takes his hand once again.” I want my friend to be stronger than this. I will do _anything_ it takes to help you recover.”

“I want...Seonghwa specifically. I want to deal with him.”

“Yeosang, you of all people should know we can’t-“

“I want him. He ordered for me to be kidnapped as some sex slave.” His voice was hoarse once again, shards of glass keeping him from speaking past the tears. “They raped me, I have been beaten-“ his words falter, voice cracking.”- Degraded, drowned and nearly killed all because I didn’t want to be fucked by some... I’ve had a gun held to my head simply because I want to live as a person and not a fucking dog!”

Yeosang is _shivering_.

“I’ll see what I can do. There’s evidence of...a few photos on Seonghwa’s phone, they’re investigating them as we speak.”

“Am I...”he doesn’t finish before Jaebum answers for him.

“Yes, in horrifying positions, and degrading poses. Parts of your body no one who isn’t entitled to it should see. With these charges I don’t see them getting out at all.”

“I don’t want him in prison. Prisoners should not have to be around people so poisonous.”

“I can’t just put give him to you, Yeosang. Please reconsider. You shouldn’t, go see your mom, I’m sure she’d be thrilled to see you.”

“He doesn’t deserve a trial. He planned my misfortune, and I want to be the one to take his last breath away.”

“He’s entitled to a trial.” Jaebum explains.” Yeosang, you’re being a little irrational.”

“Irrational? I have the right to be, I’ve been through hell, Jaebum!”

“I understand.” Jaebum shakes his leg beneath the table. It was a habit he never let up, on missions together. He and Yeosang scoping suspicious people out. His partner always shaking his legs and in all honesty it distracted Yeosang to the point where they argued while their guy walked past the car. 

“I will take this case if you can’t do it.”He spat.

He sat there and stared up as his friend. 

Because Jaebum is talking some sense into his scarred head. Something that didn’t have to do with someone’s demise, or fingers being chopped off for his enjoyment.” Let me...” he cuts himself short.

He’s in no state to make demands on such a case. He demanded Jaebum to take it, and now that he has it he demands to take it back. His heart flutters at the thought of his own ridiculousness. He licks his dry lips, and looks up at Jaebum witn teary eyes.

Jaebum gets up to hug his friend, and Yeosang gladly accepts it,” I’ll do my best, Yeosang.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s a key to his cell, you can go tonight. I spoke with Yugyeom.” Jaebum had connections to everyone in the jail, and the prison a few miles out. He was wildly respected for the experience he’s had.

In short, he has a lot of favors owed to him.

“What does that mean?” Yeosang collects his badge, his name covered in small splatters of dried up blood.

“Meaning whatever happens, he won’t see.” Jaebum explains carefully.” Don’t do anything crazy.”

This was corrupt. He’s brought himself so low to be one of the detectives who are corrupt and abuse their power.

However, he didn’t have the right mindset to give a fuck right now.

He stood in front of the holding cell. The jail wasn’t as loud as when he did his rounds in prison. People waiting on their trial, still having their sanity before they’re locked up to lose it.

“Missed me?” He sets down the book. He recalls seeing it when he was finished with him. It’s Catcher on the Rye, calmly placed on the sheets of his bed. 

“Fuck you.” Yeosang spits.

“I wonder what you were hoping for. You can’t necessarily hurt me while I’m in here. You want to talk about how you forgive me because I took the wrong path.” His voice lightened up.” How I strayed from God’s plan?”

“Not at all.” He fit the key into the cell door and pushed it open. He closes the short window and the door itself.” I have connections.”

He didn’t ask for much when Jaebum came to him for what he needed. He asked for a taser and a pair of handcuffs.

“Take off the sling.”

“No.” Seonghwa crosses his legs once Yeosang gets closer, the detective leaning forward into his space just as Seonghwa did.

“I said take it off. You’re in no position of power to refuse me.”

“You’re wrong. You fear me.” The taller stands.” I’m injured, but you don’t have the heart to hurt me. You’re afraid.”

Yeosang presses his thumb against the side of the taser, electricity crackling new once it touches Seonghwa’s arm. His body flinched even as he jumped back, stunned and frustration pulling over his face like a mask.

“Actually, take off your clothes.” Seonghwa opens his mouth to speak, however he only gets it again, zapped on his side.” This will be easier if you behave.”

He loosens his pants.” So this is your little revenge, hm?” He rids himself of his pants, shirt coming over his head next. He lets his boxers fall down around his ankles, and stepping out of them.” Enjoy it.”

Yeosang takes his boxers into his hands and rolls them up.”Open.” He holds them near his lips.” I don’t want to hear you.”

He complies, opening his mouth and letting Yeosang shove his underwear between his teeth.

Corruption.

He takes the handcuffs, pushing one in and locking it around the frame of his bed, the other around Seonghwa’s wrist of his good arm.

He presses the taser between his legs, shocking his thigh for Seonghwa to curse maliciously behind the gag.

Yeosang doesn’t smile. Doesn’t let some sick sadistic grin over take his face. He doesn’t feel happy, nor relieved. His face remains blank, emotionless and only diving more into nothingness as he holds the taser against his abdomen.

Seonghwa jerks uncontrollably against the bed screaming into the makeshift gag, eyes rolling back.

It doesn’t feel right at all. It doesn’t even feel half as good as he imagined.

He doesn’t stop though until the area becomes red.

He uncuffs him and leaves him there heaving in both pain and anger. He throws his clothes onto the pained area just above his dick.

“I don’t want to see that _shit_.”

Seonghwa forced out a laugh.” If you weren’t trained,you’d still be under me. Maybe you’d grow to love this _shit_.”

“San is dead.” Yeosang placed his handcuffs at his side, taser still in hand as Seonghwa stares up at the ceiling.” He died before he got to the hospital. Poor boy. Could’ve been a chef or something better and you wasted his little life.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Seonghwa snaps angrily. He could careless how badly Yeosang beat him right now. But to hear that, it boiled his blood. Guilt was immediate.

Because it was _his_ fault.

“Oh. So that’s your weak spot?” Yeosang messes with the keys.” He’s dead because of your stupidity.”

“Shut the fuck _up_.” Seonghwa sat up, holding below his stomach. He almost doubled over, coughing at the uncomfortable sensation below his skin.

“A bullet went through his heart. As well as his diaphragm. At least he doesn’t have to suffer with you. He could’ve been a good kid.”

Seonghwa didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say.

“Mingi will receive a lethal injection for his dirty work in the past while he was under you. Wooyoung and Yunho are facing 25 to life, Hongjoong as well.”

He stares blankly at the wall in front of him. He can’t tell if he’s about to cry, or scream. His face becomespinker with every word he utters.

“Good job.” He sneers.

Yeosang leaves, waving to the camera at Yugyeom who most likely is watching him leave. He knows the door to his office will he unlocked for him. 

He returns the taser and the cuffs gratefully, but doesn’t say anything else.

“You done?”

He hums quietly, feeling the heat behind him rush up his hips to his upper back.

“What are you doing?” 

“I guess you’re not too broken. Still fuckable.” Yugyeom doesn’t let up. He slams him against his desk, thighs spreading his legs as Yeosang screams.

_No one can help him, no one will hear him._

He jumps awake in nothing but the darkness of his room. He’s alone as he’s always slept. Void of any creature to harm him or comfort him. 

He sweats, eyes glossy until the tears resurface again.

“Why me?” He brings his knees to chest, body sore and convulsing until he shuts it down by grabbing his pillow and forcing his muscle to throw it.

“Why!” There’s no one to answer his insanity.He grips his hair, pulling it tight until he could hear and feel the pain of the thin blonde strands snapping from his scalp.

He works his body tirelessly. Anything to keep him distracted. He still feels them. Sees them surrounding him. Touching him, hitting him.

His bruises remain a constant reminder.

He gets out of bed, and drops to the floor.

He lifts his body up and brings it down fast, hands clammy and slippery, but he doesn’t stop the push ups.

His arms burn, muscles wanting to sleep but his brain never ceasing. Bags remain under his eyes. He hasn’t slept well since he was taken. He hasn’t had a pleasant dream since Seonghwa’s violent night with him.

He drops, screaming against his floor until his throat tightens up, sore and over used. Hoarse and useless.

His whimpers become short painful gasps for air. Taking in gulps and pushing them out quickly. He’s so caged in his own mind. His free, but he’ll never be _free_.

Then it’s silent. He sniffles, wiping the tears and snot with the back of his hands sloppily. He lifts up to sit on his knees.

The clock above his dresser was the only thing he had left of his father. It was something he kept, a reminder that he survived his own dad.

Ornate golden leaves surrounding the face. The hour and minute silver with gold Roman numerals. He remembers looking up at the clock every minute to gauge when his father would be home. To be in his mothers room by a certain time to keep him away. The flirty touches up his leg when he came in the house and set down his coat. 

He’d give his mother a kiss and bring Yeosang in for a hug where he gripped his ass uncomfortably tight.

The second hand ticks around the clock.

Time will move forward. Just as he recovered from his father, time will heal his deep wounds.

//

“How are you?”

”I’m ok, I’m getting better.”

”How are things with your boyfriend?”

”Jongho? He’s good. He’s training right now. Trying to get his leg better. He’s recovering really well.”

”Is that so?”

”Yeah. Guess we’re both in therapy now. It’s helping me more than him.”

There’s a beat of silence.

”I don’t ever want you to feel like this was your fault. I’m here for a reason.”

Yeosang feels his heart quicken.

”I’ll happily sit in here.”

”Yunho, I know this is a stupid thing to say but...Thank you. Not for testifying in court for me, but just being there when-“

”I know. I can’t even begin with how sorry I really am.”

”You’re a good kid.” Yeosang smiles.” I pulled some strings since you defended me. You’re getting out in about 3 years, give or take.”

”Yeosang you didn’t...I expect no kindness from you.”

”I didn’t expect any from you.”

”I guess...” He only paused to offer a sad smile.” I’m glad you gained your memory back.”

”Faked it.” Yeosang smiles against the phone, the glass between them foggy and scratched. Yunho still hadn’t changed a bit.

”Right. Intelligent detective.”

The officer taps Yunho’s shoulder gently, eyes just as gentle as he prepares the cuffs.

Maximum security.

”See you again.”


End file.
